


The Ideal Gift

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, Christmas Shopping, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21683446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: They’ve only been together a few months and Drake is having a tough time finding the right Christmas present for JJ.
Relationships: Jemmy J. "J.J." Adams/Drake Parker (FAKE)
Kudos: 5





	The Ideal Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 116: Present at anythingdrabble.
> 
> **Setting:** After Like Like Love.

Drake had a serious problem; Christmas was rapidly approaching and he had no idea what to get his boyfriend. What does a guy get for someone who has expensive tastes, and already has everything anyway?

It was no good getting JJ clothes, because Drake had no sense of style or fashion, and anyway, he couldn’t afford the kinds of things his boyfriend wore. JJ was effortlessly fashionable, and as he came from a wealthy family, he could afford a complete new wardrobe every season to keep bang up to date.

Chocolates would go down well, JJ loved all kinds of sweet treats, but they weren’t very imaginative, and while they were fine for a little extra, they weren’t good enough for a main gift.

Something for JJ’s kitchen, perhaps? No, he already had every gadget known to man, including little tweezer things to pull the stalks out of strawberries, and anyway, Drake wanted to get something more personal.

How about a vase or a potted plant? Those were no good either; JJ already had loads. Sighing heavily, Drake headed for the mall; surely he’d be able to find something suitable among the dozens of shops there. All he needed to do was think of what would appeal to JJ.

Whatever he got would have to be quirky, possibly even tacky since JJ gravitated towards such things, especially when he was decorating the squad room for the holidays. Anything bright and shiny drew him like a magnet, and the same was true for Disney merchandise, and anything to do with Harry Potter, or Japanese anime. Drake had already spent many happy hours with his lover watching various movies and series from JJ’s extensive DVD collection; they were often the perfect antidote to the ugliness and violence they saw every day in their working lives.

Drake scoured the shelves of the Disney store but failed to find anything his lover didn’t already own. The comic book stores were the same; they had tons of memorabilia but Drake didn’t want to duplicate something JJ already had. The more stores he visited the more downhearted he felt because nothing he saw was right, and he was running out of time. 

Then, passing a shop he suddenly stopped dead, his attention caught by something in the window, and he found himself smiling; that was just the sort of thing JJ would adore! The price tag was a bit steep, but if Drake economised a bit elsewhere he could manage it.

He was in luck; the last one they had was the one in the window, and he got it for twenty percent off, on account of it being shop-soiled, although there wasn’t a mark on it. Maybe he could afford chocolates too!

Christmas Eve, Drake nervously handed JJ his present, biting his lip as his lover unwrapped it, then breathing a sigh of relief at JJ’s squeal of delight.

“Thank you, Drakey, I love him!” JJ exclaimed, hugging the gigantic plush unicorn.

Drake beamed. Success!

The End


End file.
